masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:64.222.96.29
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Miranda Lawson page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 19:39, June 1, 2010 Spelling Edits Please note that your edits to our style guide were in counter to the policy that was further down the page. It doesn't matter whether you see British or American English on this site, as they are both equally acceptable. Because we have editors from all over the world, put primarly in the US and UK, we accept both kinds of spellings on this site. Please refrain from any further spelling edits. Thanks. Lancer1289 01:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) But you just made a spelling edit. So basically you just broke your own rule...? 01:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :No I didn't I reverted your edits which were made in violation of the site policy. So I was in the right, and you were in the wrong. We do the same for any spelling edit like that. Lancer1289 01:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :But you changed the spelling from American to British spelling. Doesn't that mean that you violated the rule? System seems flawed here, breaking a rule to keep it in place. 01:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::No I didn't, I reverted you edits that were in violation of the policy. The policy is that any spelling edit that is counter to the US/UK acceptable spelling rule, is wrong/incorrect edit, and calls for reversion. Reverting the edit is not in violation of the policy, because it restores the origial text, before the violation. Don't like it, leave. Lancer1289 01:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::But you still basically have to break the rule to keep it in place. Nice to have such a warm welcome here, sorry for not understanding this confusing rule. And before you call me on it, I didn't get to the bottom of the article before I made the edit. I just think it is confusing to have British spelling here, American spelling there, etc. You guys should do like an IP location talley or something, find out where most viewers view from. 01:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea how about no, we accept both spellings because one of our admins is from the UK and we have many editors from both countries, and from places around the world that also use either American or British spellings. We accept both and I don't see that policy changing. It isn't fair to penalize editors becuase of simple spelling, because then we'd be fixing spelling errors for ages. We accpet both, and again I don't see that policy changing. Lancer1289 01:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Just to point out, the "isn't changing it back just breaking the rule as well?" line of thinking is circular logic akin to the argument that reverting edits made by someone who is edit warring means you are also edit warring. It doesn't fly. Changing it back to the way it was before someone made an edit that violated site policy is just that, changing it back to the way it was. There are cases where it has been successfully argued that one version should be used over the other 100% of the time. It's rare, but it does happen. If you think this should be another of those instances, feel free to bring it up, but in this case (seeing as it's a style guide, not an article, and seeing as the style guides were largely drafted by our most active user/admin, who is a Brit, and who generally handles this stuff), I don't think it'll go anywhere, but stranger things have happened, and I've been proven wrong before. So if you'd like to propose changing this, by all means, go for it! :) SpartHawg948 02:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) L2 Implants and Edit Warring As I stated in my edit summery, which you may or may not have read, becuase of the massive crippling side effects of the L2 implants, Kaidan is very fortunate that he only gets headaches and the occasional migraine. Some of the L2 implantees are crippled by the side effects of the implants, so in context fortunate to only get headaches is correct. Also please note that we have passed the, 3 revert stage now, and that is edit warring, which is a bannable offence. I suggest you stop and consider your next edit before I report you. Lancer1289 01:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) You cannot be serious??!? You would make a big issue out of nothing, actually a betterment to the article, for no reason at all? Why isn't what I added an addition to the article? Read your talk page and talk there. 01:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Because reletavly makes the side effects seem like nothing, when they are in fact very crippling. Some L2's are crippled by the side effects, so the fact that Kaidan can serve in the military, funciton normally, and still deal with the side effects is fortunate indeed. Lancer1289 01:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :But he still has negative side effects. So he is relatively lucky, as he does not suffer severe problems, but he still has issues with the implants. 01:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but again some are crippled and again the fact that headaches is the only side effect Kaidan suffers, compared to who knows what else. All the implications are that he is on the light side of the spectrum compared to others. Reletavily doesn't fit and downplays the side effects, i.e. crippling. Fortunatly is better alone for that reason. Lancer1289 01:41, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think you know what relatively means, further evidenced by the fact that you can't spell it. It compares two aspects of something, this being Kaidan's side effects and the average, more severe side effects. It does. It does not downplay that side effects, it suggest that while he still has bad side effects, they are better than the others. Which is what you are saying. Which is why I have no idea why you are making such an issue. 01:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm making the issue, and if you are going to pick apart my spelling then really who is losing here, because I know perfeectly what it means. You edited then I reverted, as is normally the thing, and then you get into the edit war, and you are the one arguing about it. The fortunate alone implies that he, Kaidan, is very fortuante to be able to interact normally, when compared to other L2 implantees. The reletively in the sentence makes it look like Kaiden's symptoms are normal, rather then the light side of the spectrum, which is backed up by Doctor Chakwas' statments after the mission on Eden Prime. She even says that "Kaidan's lucky, he just gets headaches." Lancer1289 01:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Why don't you read what I am saying from a neutral stand point - relatively states that, while he is fortunate, lucky, etc, he still has negative side effects, which have impacted his personality, to the point where Doctor Chakwas says he keeps to himself because of the migraines. So while it is better, it still isn't good. So that is why relatively should be used in the section. 01:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am reading from a neutral stand point, and reletively in the sentence makes the side effects that Kadian suffers seem normal compared to others. Also after digging through the page history, lucky was used before fortunate, and relatively was never even seen in the article. Probably because seeing relatively there would make it look like what I said in my first sentence, the ide effects weren't severe. Which is contradicted by at least two people in the game, and maybe why L2s are no longer used, becuase if Shepard is a biotic, they are wired with the L3s. Lancer1289 01:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) (edit conflict) Kaidan Alenko is not 'relatively' fortunate to only get migraines, he is very fortunate to only get migraines. It is made clear several times in-game that L2 implants are notorious for causing all sorts of medical problems in people equipped with them, to the point that there is a serious movement reaching to the top levels of the government working towards securing reparations for those equipped with L2 implants. It is also made clear that Kaidan is very lucky to only have migraines. As for the comment that "I get migraines and it isn't good fortune", please tell me I don't have to explain to you why it is a specious argument comparing yourself to Kaidan Alenko. The situations are so dissimilar as to make any comparisons laughable at best. It's like me comparing myself to Saren Arterius as saying 'well it's this way for me, so it stands to reason that the same standard can be applied to him'. This is not true at all. So please, as you have already been asked, let's just drop this one, shall we? SpartHawg948 01:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm game for that plan Spart. Lancer1289 02:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I didin't really think this would turn into an arguement. So forgive me for not making my opening statement in a way that is appropriate to you. Clear I won't get through to either of you, especially with two specially involved users. You're lucky you have a macro doing the greeting, SpartHawg, people last a little longer before leaving that way. 02:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sticks and stones my friend, sticks and stones. All I'm doing is attempting to resolve this in a manner that is consistent with site policy. You can decide that I'm being rude, or a jerk, or obstinate, or whatever you want to think about me. I was asked to look into this, and I did. If you'd familiarized yourself with site policy before editing, this could have been avoided, but since you didn't, go ahead and try to shift the blame to me for reasons known only to yourself, I only left one message stating my opinion and site policy. It's clear that I won't be able to reason with you, as you seem to have preconceived notions about me, so do whatever you want. This despite the fact that I have no problem whatsoever with your most recent edits, which were on point and topical, unlike the prior edits. But again, if you want to stick to your guns in the face of evidence and logic, then you do what you've got to do. SpartHawg948 02:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care anymore. I sort of misread the context of the entire sentence, being the run-on that it was. The sentence would have to be reworded for my version to work. Nevertheless, I still don't really agree with the arguements put up against me. Water under the bridge. 02:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC)